


Sweater

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know, i'm really torn about that sweater."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

"You know, I'm really torn about that sweater," Jack said, and Daniel looked up from the coffee machine. Jack was peering at him over the edge of his paper, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Daniel looked down at himself. He was wearing the cream-colored sweater and jeans he'd pulled on when he'd vacated their bed because Jack kept the house a balmy 65F all year round. "Why?" he asked simply, bringing two mugs to the table and sitting down.

"It looks great on you," Jack said, taking his cup and smiling at Daniel's red face. "But it's what you wore when you were ascended."

Daniel was silent, obviously contemplating something other than the inside of his mug. "Maybe," he began finally. "Maybe I picked it because I knew it was one you liked. Or maybe you picked it because it was something you found comforting." He swirled the contents of his cup and then drained them. He stood to get more, leaning against the counter. "Would you rather I didn't wear it?"

Before Jack could respond, Daniel fluidly stripped off the sweater, early morning sunlight almost making his skin glow. Jack surged up from the table, sports section forgotten.


End file.
